


Gemstones to be formed

by Rogercat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bearded Dwarf Women, Domestic Fluff, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), F/M, Female Narvi, Jewelry, Loving Marriage, Married Couple, One Shot, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Celebrimbor and Narvi look over what needs to be fied for what they will wear at YuleChristmas gift for Raiyana for writing the Theoden/Elfhild Secret Santa for my DA username Nelyasun
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Narvi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Gemstones to be formed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raiyana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/gifts).



Celebrimbor had always found Dwarrowdams beautiful, long before he had met Narvi. It was something about them which caught his eyes, unlike any of the She-elves who once had attempted to make him court them, hoping to win the heart of the only grandson of Fëanor. 

No one really knew why he was so hard to catch, not even Celebrimbor himself until that he first met the Dwarves, and realized that he was drawn to the different beauty of Dwarrowdams, rather than his own race, 

“Well, what do you think?” Narvi asked, bringing his focus back to the present as they were overgoing some of her jewelry collection to see if she could reuse some old ones or if Celebrimbor needed to create a new set for her for the coming Yule celebration. 

“I think I can get a better idea, if you tries out the sets.” 

Narvi did so, one set at a time since it was meant to be used in various ways, and once again her Elven husband found her stunning in the jewelry she wore in her hair, ears and around her neck. 

“I managed to get my hands on some rare turquoise stones in the last wagons coming all the way from the Orocarni. If set in some silver jewelry, I think it could match my newest dress in that colour too.” 

Celebrimbor nodded. He loved to see Narvi dressed up in the dressing styles from the Orocarni, her birth home, simply because he had never been to the East so far in the life and as such, Narvi could surprise him whatever she chose to dress up in the style she had grown up with. 

“I would love to do so, if you can help me repair that blue robe of mine so I can have it at the Yule celebration.”

Being a stonemason instead of a seamstress like her mother Ala did not prevent Narvi from being skilled with needle and thread, she had personally managed to sew a few clothing items for Celebrimbor over the years.

“With pleasure, honey.”

They kissed each other in agreement, Narvi grinning as Celebrimbor ignored how her beard was tickling him from the movement, both smiling as they went off to two different rooms in the house to make the respective request from the spouse. 

  
  
  



End file.
